Banished Ally
by SwimmerLife
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Fire Lord Ozai didn't give Zuko a way to go back. Instead of an angry, angsty, commanding hunter of the Avatar, Zuko is humble, shy, overexcitable, and an emotional wreck. He goes to the South Pole when Aang is discovered, and pleads for the three to accept him into their group. The story unfolds over the year.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko stared at his father, the Fire Lord, with tears running down his face.

"Stand up and fight! How can my own son show such weakness!" Ozai growled at him. A rush of determination hit Zuko, and he took a breath before standing up on shaky legs.

Ozai luaghed and threw a fireball at Zuko, and it narrowly missed him as he jumped to the side. Zuko kicked a blast at Ozai, but his father just pushed it away. Anger flaring a bit, he took a deep breath and decided the basics weren't enough to survive an Agni Kai with his father. Zuko would have to try something he hadn't learned.

Jumping onto his hands, Zuko swung his feet behind him towards his father, nearly losing his balance as flames erupted from his feet. Twisting onto his feet, he barley stood up before he had to duck back down again as his father swung a wave of fire at him. (In case you are wondering, he did a firebending front handspring)

Zuko watched as Ozai prepared to make the final strike. He hated to do this, it was dishonorable, but Zuko kicked his leg out to knock Fire Lord Ozai off of his feet. The man stumbled, and instead of finishing Zuko off, he only knocked him out with the back of his hand.

Before Zuko passed out, he heard his father say, "For dishonoring me and General Zhao, you shall forever bear a mark of shame, peasant. You are no longer my son!" The last thing Zuko saw before slipping into darkness was the anger on Fire Lord Ozai's face. Then he felt a searing pain on the left side of his face, and all he could see was fire.

* * *

Zuko woke to the sound of churning waves and the smell of salt. He found that only his right eye would open, and when he moved to touch his face, a voice from behind him warned not to touch it.

The man continued talking to his companion. "He banished and disowned his own son when the boy was only thirteen. Thirteen, the injustice of it all! I can say this, the boy put up a fight."

Zuko realized the man was talking about him. The faint scent of tea blew toward him, and he realized who was speaking. _Uncle Iroh?_

"He gave me no hope of going back, didn't he?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"No Zuko, he didn't." General Iroh replied.

"Then I am no longer a prince." He stated with contempt.

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing, nephew?"

" I don't know. All I know is that I now have no purpose in life." He sighed, wishing he knew what to do next.

* * *

Three years later

Zuko was elated when he and Uncle saw the beam of light in the South Pole. He had long ago cut off the ponytail that was a symbol of his banishment. Now he wore his hair in a long mess that nearly covered his eyes.

He whipped around and ran towards the tiny cabin of the fishing boat they were stuck on. "Uncle! Uncle!" He shouted, his amber pools a mix of elated surprise and fear.

"Yes, Zuko, I could very well be the Avatar." Was Iroh's immediate response, even though his voice showed doubt. The two had traveled the world in search of the Avatar, in hope that of they found him Zuko could finally find a purpose in his life.

Zuko had wanted many times to just end it all and take his own life, but he could never do it. He couldn't just leave his uncle alone after the old general had given up his place in the council to look out for Zuko. They had once had ten soldiers with them to protect Uncle, but they had slowly just left. Now it was only Zuko the peasant and retired General Iroh, the dragon of the west.

As they neared the icy shore, Zuko spotted a boy in yellow running away from an old Fire Nation ship with a girl in blue. The boy looked like an Airbender, and Zuko was convinced when he took a flying leap into the air.

"Uncle, we found him! We found him!"

"I saw nephew." The old man replied, handing Zuko a cup of tea. Iroh's tea was the only calming thing that worked when I came to Zuko, because ever since he got over his father's hatred of him, he was an overexcitable emotional wreck.

As he forced himself to drink his uncle's tea, he watched the happenings of the village. The Avatar was now walking away from the village, and the water tribe was going into the village, seeming to prepare for a battle.

When their tiny boat crashed into the shore, Zuko leaped off the edge, unfortunately landing on his face with a grunt. He could hear the lone warrior on top of the tribe's wall laughing at him. Uncle just shook his head and helped him up from the cold ground.

"Zuko, I thought the yea was supposed to help you." The man scolded with a sigh.

The warrior had come down from the wall and was now standing at the hole in the wall.

"What do you want?" He growled, lifting his club to poke Zuko in between his eyes. Zuko crossed his eyes to look at the point of the club, stuttering.

"We, uh, um, we-" The boy cut him off with a snicker, saying

"Seriously? How are you Fire Nation if you're so helpless!" The warrior said. Finally, Uncle spoke up and saved Zuko, saying, "My nephew wants to ask the avatar a question."

The warrior scowled through his war paint, pulling the club away from Zuko's fore head as he asked, "How did you know he was here? How do we know that you aren't scouts from an attack ship?"

Zuko spoke up when he said this. He bowed his head, saying "We do not wish anyone any harm. I swear."

The boy, sneered at him, growling "Swear by your fire." Zuko felt his good eye widen, he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"By my f-fire?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to UnknownAvatarFan and annelise311 for you reviews! They were the first reviews I have gotten for any story that don't say 'Aww cute'. Not that those reviews are bad, and I'm definitely not complaining about those, but it was so great to get feed back!

UnknownAvatarFan: Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake! I went back and fixed it immediately. I don't know why I thought Aang was found in the North Pole, I guess I just wasn't paying as much attention those first few episodes.

yes I know that I just published this story a few hours ago, but I just got so exited that I had to post chapter 2

* * *

**Katara**

Katara saw the fear in the firebender's eyes when her brother asked him to swear by his fire.

" Sokka! How could you ask him to do that?" She asked.

"What? It's the only way we can tell he is sincere!" Her brother exclaimed.

Katara looked at the boy standing across from Sokka. His mouth was agape and fear was evident in his widened eyes. She noticed how the burn over his left eye kept his eye squinted, and she wondered how he got it.

"Look at him Sokka! Does he look like he would even hurt a fly?" She watched as her brother opened his mouth to argue, but as if to prove her point, one of the smaller children ran up to the boy and hugged his legs. The little girl ignored her mother's calls and looked up at the boy, who was staring down at her in shocked silence.

"See Sokka! Look at that!" She said. Sokka stared at the child and the boy in front of them.

He turned to Katara, pointing an accusing finger at the boy and the old man. "Katara, do you know who this is?! This is the retired Dragon of the West and the disowned and banished Fire Prince! How could they not want to attack us?"

"All the more reason to not attack! Look. At. Him. Sokka!" Pity laced her voice, and she glanced at the boy. She was surprised that he didn't get angry when he heard the pity, but he just continued to stare evenly at the bickering siblings.

Sokka was silent. He looked at the former prince, then at Katara, and turned to stalk back towards the center of the village, taking the little girl with him.

Katara turned and welcomed the two firebenders into the village.

"Hey Katara, while you're at it, why don't you let Aang back in too!" Her brother yelled grumpily. Even though she knew he was being sarcastic, she said, "Okay, I will!"

"Who is Aang?" Katara was startled by the voice of the former prince, and it took her a moment to figure out who had spoken.

"Oh, Aang is the avatar's name. You said you wanted to speak with him, right?"

"Yes." He said quietly. He didn't seem to be much of a talker.

She showed the general, who said his name was Iroh, to her hut because they had no spare hut. The boy offered to build one, but Katara told him that they could do it later.

She walked through the frozen tundra with the former prince in silence. Finally, she asked for his name.

"My name is Zuko." That was all he said.

"I am Katara. So, how long have you been on that boat?"

He looked away, out towards the sea, and when he turned back to her, he said "Three years."

"What! You were banished three years ago!"

"I was thirteen. I had nowhere to go. I still don't have anywhere I call home." He responded quietly. Why was he so shy? Katara thought that when he left the Fire Nation, the prince was arrogant, selfish, and commanding. What changed so much that he was now like this?

"That's horrible Zuko! You must have been so lonely!"

"I got used to it."

They were interrupted by a loud voice calling out Katara's name.

"Katara! Why are you back?" Aang exclaimed.

She felt Zuko's presence drop, and she turned to see him kneeling on the icy ground with his head bowed.

"Uh, Katara, who is this and why is he on the ground?"

Zuko pressed himself further down towards the ground, and Katara could tell his forehead was almost touching the ice.

"Um, this is Zuko, the former Fire Prince, and he said he wanted to ask you a question." She paused before adding, "I have no idea why he is on the ground."

"Isn't the war with the Fire Nation?" Aang questioned. Before Katara could answer, Zuko spoke up in a pleading voice.

"The Fire Nation has wronged the world many times over. They have robbed the Airbenders of life, and they have robbed me of family and purpose. My own father disowned me and banished me. I have wished only to find purpose in life for the last three years. Aavatar Aang, I ask for your acceptance to help you in your mission to defeat my father, Fire lord Ozai. I ask you to forgive me for the wrongs my family has done to the world. I-" Zuko faltered.

Katara was stunned by Zuko's words. Was this really the former prince of the Fire Nation saying these things? Did he really just ask Aang to forgive him for what his ancestors had done? Her thoughts were cut short when Zuko continued.

"I swear by my fire that I will go until my last breath to serve you as a servant would a master."

Aang and Katara stared at him in shocked silence. Finally, Aang spoke. His voice rang with voices of past avatars, and his eyes and the arrow on his body glowed. Katara watched as Aang reached down and lifted Zuko's chin so they were facing each other.

"Zuko, I do not wish to have you as a servant. It is not the way of the avatar to hold a grudge against someone for what their ancestors have done. I willingly accept you to aid me in my journey to bring peace to the world. I accept you as a friend, and as an ally, not as a servant."

Aangs eyes returned to normal, and he grabbed Zuko by his shoulders and pulled him off the ground. Katara saw the wide-eyed expression of wonder on Zuko's face, and she smiled at the two. The three of them stood in silence for a minute, but the moment was interrupted by Sokka. The teen was running up the them, panting.

"What just happened? All I could see was Aang with glowing eyes," Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Zuko, "and you were bowing on the ground like Aang is a god or something."

Zuko opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. He seemed lost for words.

"Oh, leave him alone Sokka. He's not going to do any harm. He just tried to swear by his fire that he would be Aang's servant!" Katara scolded her brother.

Sokka's jaw hung open and his eyes widened. "WHAT!" He screamed. Katara saw Zuko flinch.

"Calm down." Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he said this. " He wanted to help me defeat his father, and he said that he would 'serve me until his dying breath as a servant would a master'. I told him I would accept him as an ally and a friend, not as a servant."

Katara saw joy flash in Zuko's eyes, and she smiled at him, hoping that maybe soon he would open up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I got a review from a guest, asking about all these things that are tuned mantas to ATLA that I forgot, so I decided to add a little bit to the end Of the chapter. :)

* * *

**Zuko**

Zuko saw the water bender smile at him. He shrugged it off, not really caring at the moment. He was worried about his uncle. The old general had probably gotten into trouble by now.

As he walked back to the village next to Katara, he couldn't help but notice the way the warrior boy glared at him, and how Aang always hit the boys arm and grinned at Zuko. Zuko smiled back, but he couldn't help but drift into thought. Why had Aang's eyes shone white? Had he been in the Avatar State?

"Zuko! Zuko!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Katara yelling for him to catch up. He hadn't realized that he had stopped, so he ran back to the group, grinning sheepishly. He saw Sokka scoff and shake his head, but he ignored it. Sokka just didn't seem to accept him. He guessed he'd have to work at that. When they reached the village, his suspicions were confirmed when Sokka stopped him.

"Listen buddy. If you take one step out of line, or of you make one wrong move that makes me think my village is unsafe, I'm going to make sure you don't have to worry about being banished anymore. Permanently."

Zuko stared at Sokka. As the younger boy turned to leave, he growled softly, "What have I done to you? Why do you hate me?"

Sokka stopped. He turned around, a look of pure hate on his face. "I hate you because everyone from the Fire Nation is the same. Heartless, fierce, and dangerous. I expect no different from you."

"So you threaten to kill me if I 'step out of line', but I don't even know what the line is?"

Sokka opened his mouth to bark out an insult, but was interrupted by the sound of breaking ice. The two boys looked up to see a huge Fire Navy ship breaking through the wall of the village. Both were too shocked to do anything, but then Zuko called out.

"Aang! Go they're after you!" The firebender knew he was nowhere near the best at firebending, but he had to try. He had to attempt to defend his newfound friends. They were the only ones who had ever accepted him.

Zuko ran to the bow of the ship, desperately shouting to Aang that he had to run. When the you go airbender was out of his line of sight, Zuko started to throw fire at the metal ship. The general on the deck luaghed cruelly at his feeble attempts. Zuko recognized the cold voice.

"Commander Zhao." He addressed the man, voice dry with anger.

"Zuko the peasant. Fancy seeing you here boy." The commander leaped down from the deck, signaling to his crew to stay put.

"It does not matter my stature. All that matters now is how I'm going to kick you back to the Fire Nation with your tail between your legs." Zuko growled. He could see Katara and Sokka gaping at him out of the corner of his eye. He knew what they were thinking. 'What happened to Zuko? He was so docile! Now he's suddenly so fierce!'

"I will defend my new friends to my last breath!" Zuko shouted over Zhao's cold luaghter. The commander's face hardened and he kicked out a blast at Zuko, who bounded to the side.

"So be it. I will enjoy taking that from you, fool." Zhao sneered. Zuko snarled and brushed the fire away, shooting his own blast. He signaled to Sokka with his hand. He hoped the younger boy understood his signal. He shot a flurry of blasts at Zhao, hoping it would distract the man.

While Zhao was distracted, Sokka snuck behind him, and brought his club down on Zhao's armor. The man's armor cracked with a thud. Commander Zhao tried to swing a wave of fire at Zuko, but his primary fire bending arm was not unable to move thanks to Sokka. Grinning, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko pushed the commander and his soldiers back into the ship.

Zhao, of course, didn't want to leave no scars. He shot a quick blast at Sokka. The only one who noticed fast enough was Zuko.

"Sokka, MOVE!" The warrior didn't move, so Zuko found himself rushing over and pushing Sokka away from the blast. In doing so, he was the one who got hit by the blast. He faintly heard Zhao laughing from his retreating ship, and Aang calling his name.

"Zuko, you had to let him hit you in the chest didn't you?" Katara scolded him, then called for a healer.

"What's the fun in getting burned in the arm?" He quipped.

"Hey!" Sokka wailed, "The joking is my job Zuko!" Zuko tried to laugh, but his chest hurt too much. His attempt came out as a choked groan.

"Both of you shut up. You're both knuckle heads." Katara scoffed at them. Zuko wanted to cross his arms, but that hurt too. When Aang landed with his staff, he tried to hug the older boy. Zuko winced and cried out, causing Aang to apologize frantically.

"It's fine, okay. I'm fine." Zuko said, trying to wave the healer away.

"You are not fine! You just got hit in the chest with a fire blast Zuko!" Katara yelled at him.

"I've taken worse with barely any treatment." Zuko grumbled, his tone sad.

Zuko watched Katara open her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Iroh, who had been defending the villagers. The old general snuck up behind Zuko, surprising him by putting his hand on his shoulder and saying,

"Who are you and what have you done with my nephew! I have never seen you open up this fast Zuko!" The old man pulled Zuko into a hug, causing Sokka to grin smugly at Zuko.

"Uncle! Please don't do that!" Zuko pleaded, squirming in his uncle's embrace. This only heightened his predicament, because Iroh hugged him harder, and Sokka, Katara, and Aang started laughing.

"Yes, haha. Can you let me go now?" Zuko grumbled. When Iroh released him, he grinned and ran across the clearing in the village, jokingly screaming as he hid behind a tent. He smiled as he heard the laughing increase.

The little girl from before peeked behind the tent.

"Are you okay?" She said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was only joking." Zuko assured her. She took his hand and pulled him out from behind the tent. He laughed when Katara said 'aww'.

"I thought I told you joking is my job!" Sokka whined. Zuko shook his head and laughed again, hoping no one noticed how he winced.

Zuko wasn't that lucky. Katara saw him wince immediately.

"I don't really care whose job it is, you are still going to the healer Zuko!"

Trying to distract her, he asked hurriedly, "Are you a master Katara?" She just continued pulling him towards the corner of the village. Aang answered for her.

"Actually, we are going to the North Pole so Katara can master water bending soon!" Aang exclaimed, "And you can teach me firebending!"

Zuko sighed. "Yea..."

* * *

After Zuko escaped from the healer and Katara, and after the long argument with said water bender and his uncle, Aang told Zuko they were leaving for the North Pole. It didn't surprise Zuko. What did surprise him was their method of travel. When he saw Appa, he freaked out.

"I am not getting on that!" Zuko screamed.

"What are you afraid of heights?" Sokka quipped.

"YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have realized that since Katara is the only water bender in the South Pole, there can be no healers. So, we are going tI pretend that they have herbs in the South Pole! That sort of makes sense. Maybe. Who cares.

* * *

_...After Zuko escaped from the healer and Katara, and after the long argument with said water bender and his uncle, Aang told Zuko they were leaving for the North Pole. It didn't surprise Zuko. What did surprise him was their method of travel. When he saw Appa, he freaked out._

_"I am not getting on that!" Zuko screamed._

_"What are you afraid of heights?" Sokka quipped._

_"YES!"_

* * *

**Katara**

Katara watched with amusement and faint concern as Zuko was pushed up to Appa's saddle by Sokka and Iroh. Suprisingly, the old general seemed to have no problem with the promise of heights. He must have been used to it from the war balloons.

She watched as Zuko ran down the ice, being chased by Sokka and Aang, as Iroh watched cheerfully.

"I am not getting on that thing! Not even if you tie me up and give me a million gold pieces!" Zuko yelled at Sokka, who seemed slightly disheartened at Zuko's outburst. She watched for a few more minutes as Zuko ran around, then was was pushed up Appa's side. He then managed to push himself and Sokka back down to the ground. Just as Aang, Sokka and Iroh managed to catch him and pick him up to carry him into the saddle, Katara stood and stopped them.

"Zuko, really? Stop acting like a child and get in the saddle!" Katara told him, watching as he huffed and sulkily climbed into the saddle. Sokka stared at her in awe, and she smirked at him, remarking cheerfully,

"See Sokka, Zuko knows not to question a girl. Maybe you can learn from him!"

Sokka glared at her, and she heard Zuko grumble again, but she didn't really care. Katara climbed into Appa's saddle. Iroh was already up there, and Aang was getting on the bison's head. After Sokka climbed aboard, everyone one waved goodbye to the village. Katara even saw the little girl waving to Zuko, and if she wasn't mistaken, she saw him wave back. It was sort of cute.

Zuko constantly whined in the first half hour of their flight. He'd start to get nervous and Iroh would have to calm him down. Then Aang would forget and comment on a cloud, causing everyone to look at the water below them. Then Zuko would start hyperventilating again. He would sit, hugging his knees as he stared at his shoes, breathing heavily as he listened to Iroh's calming words. It was an endless and annoying cycle, and after a while Katara was sick of it.

"For the love of all the spirits Zuko! You're not going to fall off of Appa! So calm down!" Katara said, waving her hands exasperatedly. Zuko looked at her and shook his head. It was almost night by then, and there was no land in sight. Sokka and Iroh had already fallen asleep, and Zuko looked like he was about to join hem. Katara watched as he curled up on his side, waiting for him to fall asleep.

He looked so peaceful, with his eyes closed and the stress that all of they were feeling vanished from his face. She looked away from his sleeping form, and turned her gazed up to the stars. Her mind started to wander. Would there be masters at the North Pole? There had to be, they hadn't been attacked by the fire nation yet. When they got there, Katara could learn better techniques so she could teach Aang.

But what about Zuko? When Aang had asked him to teach firebending, the older boy hadn't sounded very exited. Katara had heard him say he wasn't very good at bending. So who would teach Zuko? Someone could teach Aang, and someone could teach Katara, but how could Zuko get better? Iroh could do it, but he also had already been doing that, and it didn't seem to be working.

Maybe when Katara became a better waterbender she could teach Zuko to use waterbending techniques in firebending? That could work, and he could use it to outsmart other fire benders! Katara smiled at the idea of Zuko trying to use fire as water, then she rolled over to get some sleep.

* * *

When Katara woke up, the only ones awake besides her were Zuko and Aang. She stayed silent, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"We're going to pass the Southern Air Temple on the way, do you think we could stop there and see if there is anyone there?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"Um, sure, but Aang, are you sure you really want to see the temple after a hundred years?" Zuko replied nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? It was where I lived!" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko,looked around nervously. "Oh look, Katara's awake!" He said, trying to get out of the topic of the Air Temple.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said.

"Are you tired from staying up all night, Aang? I'm sure I could figure out how to steer Appa while you get some rest." Katara offered, seeing the boy yawning. He mumbled 'thanks' and went to get some sleep next to Sokka.

"I can help if you want." Zuko said.

"Unless you know how to steer an animal, go back to sleep." Katara told him. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

" You know, there's no water to paddle in in the fire nation, so I'm pretty sure I know how to do it." He said, smirking. He joined her on Appa's head in silence. She out a hand on his chest to steady him, but pulled back when he cringed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot! I guess the herbs the healer gave you didn't work too well." He just nodded and looked away.

They sat in silence for a while before she asked him,

"I know your father gave you the scar and banished you, but what happened to your mother?" He flinched when she said this, hesitating before he spoke.

"My mother, Ursa, disappeared when I was young. When my father dishonored Uncle after he lost his son, Fire Lord Azulon ordered Ozai to share the same grief Uncle did. He ordered Ozai to kill me. That night, my mother came to my room, and said goodbye. She told me to never forget who I am. She was never seen again. I can only assume my father had her killed after she left."

"Zuko, that's horrible!" Katara exclaimed, dropping the reins and pulling him into a hug. She was careful to not put pressure on His chest where Zhao hit him. She felt Zuko stiffen, not expecting the sudden contact. Eventually, she felt him relax and even hug her back a little. Katara glanced over Zuko's shoulder to see Aang glaring at Zuko's back. She shrugged it off, telling herself that he was mad they had woken him up or something.

When she released him, he looked away. "What happened to your mother is worse." He said, his face flushed. Katara grinned, smug that she could get him to blush so easily.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Uncle was talking to your grandmother about it, and he told me yesterday after you left me with the healer.

Katra smiled at him. "Well, we know very little about each other besides our names and the sad stories about our mothers. How about you tell me more?"


End file.
